Amplitude/phase modulation such as Quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) combine amplitude and phase modulation to produce a higher information throughput for a given spectral bandwidth than is available by using phase or amplitude modulation alone. The spectrum efficiency is however gained through the detriment of power efficiency. Although the phase modulation in a QAM signal takes advantage of the high DC to RF power efficiency, the efficiency of the QAM signal is limited to that of the amplitude modulation amplifiers. As is known, amplitude modulation requires the use of linear power amplifier systems to preserve the information modulation in the carrier envelope. Linear amplifiers are notorious for their efficiency. For example, a single ended linear power amplifier (class AB) will have a maximum efficiency at a peak power of 37%. This efficiency decreases as the output power level decreases with the average efficiency being lower than the peak power efficiency. It can be seen that although QAM signals provide an improvement in spectral efficiency they are limited to the linear power amplifier efficiency of AM systems. It is therefore appreciated that a high efficiency QAM system is highly desired that would not suffer from the low efficiency of amplitude modulation linear amplifiers.